Her Days Were Numbered
by crazy reader2196
Summary: It is Raoul's wedding day. Just the day before Raoul had found out that Kel was compelled by the Chamber of the Ordeal. Kel's having dreams again and Dom is making continued advances on Kel. Next thing she knows, her nightmares are coming true.


Intrduction

For some reason Kel was nervous. When a message runner had summoned Kel to Lord Raoul's chambers the day before his wedding butterflies had decided to take flight in the ever confined space of her stomach.

She reached the door and knocked. It opened as she was wiping her sweaty palms on her tunic. "Kel, come in," he said politely. She entered looking back at him eyes, though she was fighting it, filled with fear of the unknown reason he wanted a chat. "Don't give me that look," Raoul scolded. "I do want you for something serious, but not _that_ serious. Take a seat." Kel sat in the chair opposite Rauol's desk.

"Now," Raoul started, "What is this I hear of you being compelled to go after Blayce?" Kel raised an eyebrow. "Don't raise your eyebrows at me. Not only that, but I hear it was the Chamber of the Ordeal you were compelled by. Talk." Raoul finally sat in the desk in front of Kel.

"Who told you?" she asked quietly

"Merric of Queenscove."

"That blabbermouth."

"Kel, this is serious. The Chamber doesn't make it a habit of compelling people and I want to know why it chose you."

So Kel told him everything, about how she'd touched the door as a Squire; skimming over the Ordeal the week of dreams about Blayce to follow; and of course the second trip in and its aftermath. She then continued onto how the men had found out. "I swear those smugglers slipped something in the drink because normally I hold my tongue."

"I know that better than most Keladry, I know that. But you should've told me about it."

"When? If I told you about the second time you'd have locked me up with the crazies. That and some things are best kept secret unless you have it forced out of you." He leaned back in his chair. "Compelled by the chamber of the Ordeal, I'll have to inquire Numair about that. Never heard anything like it. You've given me food for thought. Best of all the day before my wedding. You're dismissed."

Kel left in a hurry. _Your a calm, rippless lake,_ she told herself. It didn't work she was still angry with him. She went to an out of the way nook she had found when she first arrived at Fort Mastiff. It had a bench and a view of the entire camp. It was a peaceful place for her to go. She sat, fists clenched, and tried to get a hold on herself.

_You jnow Merric has a hard time holding his tongue_ she kept saying internally to herself._ Does this really surprise you? He's probably just worried for your well being. When people arre compelled by gods, they at least don't scare people to death. No wonder he told Raoul._ Yet no matter how many times she said it, her anger with him wouldn't decrease. Who compelled her to do what was her business and hers alone. No one should go telling it to people.

"Whoa are you actually angry?" a voice questioned nearby. "Its a miracle." Kel looked up startled. It was Dom, Sergeant in the King's Own and her friend. "I haven't seen you this angry since Joren of Stone Mountain's trial. What happened?" Dom sat next to Kel on the bench. His closeness sent shivers up her spine, as it had done for the past five years, but she suppressed the feeling.

"Merric told Raoul about the Chamber compelling me. The next time I see him . . ." She grinned evilly, "I'll . . ."

"Now don't go saying things you'll regret later," Dom said calmly. He took her hand. "And what's so bad about him knowing.

"I don't like people prying into my business, it's extremely irritating."

"Of course it is," Dom stated reasonably, "but this is for your owen good."

"My own good, my . . ." Dom leaned in and kissed her. Fire raced through Kel's body. What was happening? Was she deaming? This only happened in dreams. Dom, actually returning her feeling s for him. She clung closer to him, just in case. They stayed like that for gods knew how long. It was a perfect moment in every way. Kel clung to Dom's hair and Dom clung to Kel each kiss growing more passionate. A horn sounded in the distance then another, finally they broke away.

"I had to, just once," Dom said and walked away. Kel sat there for a long time until Jump came to get her.

Kel and Dom were kissing again only this time they were going a bit farther. Clothes were being ripped off and a bed being fallen upon. The everything changed.

_Hello again_ said that horrible, horrible voice. It actually sounded amused.

_What do you want?_ Kel demanded. She was upset the chamber had interupted her dream. Now all there was, was an empty hole of darkness.

_ Just thought you'd want to hear my prophets next prophecy before you go back to Haven. _The Chamber of the Ordeal replied.

The blackness opened upon a little girl named Irnai. She couldn't be more than ten, but her eyes looked like that of a thousand year old person. "_Protector of the Small" _she said in the chambers voice. _"Your time once "_ _Your time approaches"_

_"What time?" _Kel begged. _"Irnai, what are you talking about?"_

The girl opened her mouth and an image appeared. It was of hill she had passed it on her way to Fort Mastiff.

_"On the full moon nigh," _the girl started, _"Invaders will come in force. They will be defeated." _Scanrans swarmed over the hill, Tortallans defeated tham and the blood ran down. "_But whie they attack, we here at Haven shall be taken once again. Not only here but every other camp along the border." _Haven burned in Kel's sight. "_They would be made slaves. If it weren't for the Protector of the Small who sacrifices herself so a nation can be justified." _A slave train appeared Kel came over the ridge and killed all the guards one by one. Jump was cut in half by a Scanran with a scythe. Kel killed him, but not before he ran his scythe through his belly. The refugees revolted. In Corus, the Lower Classes were protesting at the gates of the Palace. Sir Tulmont signed a paper, they cheered. Johnathon sent out the Kings Own they went home. The only ones left were Lalassa, Illaine of Mindelan, Tobe and Dom. They were all crying except Dom. He walked up a hill to a tree with a grave underneath it. Gently he laid down a flower on top of it. A little boy came up behind him. It looked at Kel. He had hazel eyes framed by long lashes. They were dreamer's eyes. Exactly like Kel's.

"My lady wake up!" a voice yelled in the distance. "My lady please wake up!"

"What is it?" another voice inquired. That voice, Kel had to wake up for it. She had to tell him. Tell him about the child. About her death. About how wonderful he was and how much she loved him. How much she needed him with her. "Tobe what's wrong?"

"She won't wake up!," a boy's voice exclaimed. "She was dreaming of that Ordeal room again. I heard something about Irnai and then death and . . . We'll just say I decided to wake her up when she said something about her little boy without a mother!"

"Kel, its Dom," said that beautiful voice, "Wake up please. Its only a dream." Kel fought the darkness. Finally something gave way and Kel gasped, her eyes fluttering open. She landed in a strong embrace gasping for air. She liked the feel of his arms around her and stayed put."It's okay," Dom said soothingly, stroking her hair gently. "You're all right, it was only a dream."

"Bet you tomorrow I have the same one," Kel whispered. "And the same one the next night and the one after that. Every night until it comes true." Tears leaked out of her eyes. She leaned closer into Dom.

"Come on, it couldn't have been that bad." Dom heard a sound escape Kel's throat. "Was that a . . ." Dom looked up, Tobe was staring at the two of them eyes wide. "Tobe how about you go get Kel some breakfast and ask the servants for a hot bath. Leave them in the other room and don't disturb us for until she's dressed."

"Okay," said Tobe. He looked sidelong at Dom.

Dom saw and laughed, "Oh, you mistrusting child," he chuckled then looked solemnly at Tobe. "I'll take care of her and won't dishonor her." Kel saw his crossed fingers through her tears. She grinned, this would be interesting. Tobe left, closing the door behind him.

"Kel honestly what's wrong?"

"Your fingers were crossed "

"Don't go changing the subject."

"What are you planning?"

"This." He kissed her sweetly. She kissed back with all her heart. He reached for her night shirt, her for his belt. Kel sighed as they sank into happy oblivion. No one had noticed that Kel's pregnancy charm had fallen to the floor.


End file.
